Enemies to Allies
by Miss Junie
Summary: Voldemort is finally defeated, and Draco has been revealed to have been a spy for the Order. Hermione's head believes him, but her heart has yet to catch up. A blood marriage, a ceremony, and more! “Didn't know you cared Granger.”
1. Prologue: The Final Battle

**Author's note: **Ouch! Definitely went through and re-read this, and caught quite a few errors, so here's the actual correct version! "Boy Who Loved," really, how come no one pointed this out and laughed? Well, you probably did! Haha, here you go :)!

**Disclaimer**: I am not J.K. Rowling, nor did I come up with the amazing stories of Harry Potter. This story line however, does belong to me.

* * *

This was it. After years of rising tension, it had finally reached its climax at the final battle. The war between light and dark. Between Voldemort and the Boy Who Lived - who was also her best friend – Harry Potter. Hermione had spent years preparing for the final battle, through her first year of friendship with Harry and battling the Venomous Tentacula to fending off dragons, to now. She was desperately trying to reach Harry's side and was almost there, mere metres away, when she was stopped by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix was desperately trying to reach her Dark Master's side when she saw Granger trying to fight her way over to Potter. Knowing what she had to do, she raised her wand and screamed, "CRUCI-!"

Hermione shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" at the same time just before Bellatrix finished the unforgivable curse. The expression froze on her face, and she sank to the ground. Standing behind her was none other than Draco Malfoy with his wand raised, having just stunned his aunt. Hermione was shocked and could not believe her eyes. Even though her brain had accepted that Draco had been a spy for the Order for all this time, her heart had not truly accepted it until now. He had teased her relentlessly throughout her Hogwart's years and although she knew that he was on her side, the fact that he had stopped his aunt from hurting her made her finally realize his loyalty.

Hermione turned to briefly acknowledge Draco's help and continue to Harry's side.

"Don't mention it Granger," he said curtly to her.

She curtly nodded her thanks to him and moved to engage her next opponent. She was just about to reach Harry's side when she heard the yell of "GRANGER!" from beside her.

She quickly spun around and was surprised to see dark spots at the edge of her vision, triple of everything in front of her and searing pain explode all over her body. Her body continued its twist while falling into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was a flash of silver hair and the agony on Draco's face.

Two weeks later...

"She should be coming around anytime soon shouldn't she?" Came a faint voice to her right.

"It's been two weeks since she was hit, it should have started fading anytime by now ... " Softly drawled a different voice.

Hermione heard these voices as if from a great distance away and as much as she wanted to respond, her mind went blessedly numb.

Two days later ...

"Granger, if you're still there, please wake up, we're worried sick about you ... Hermione, please ... " pleaded a velvet-smooth voice.

3 hours later ...

Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny had been clustered around Hermione's bedside for the past two and a half weeks willing her to wake up, respond, twitch an eyelid ... anything to show that she still had a chance of coming around. It had been two and a half weeks of torture for them not knowing what was going on with her, and if she would ever wake up.

* * *

Reviews = love.


	2. You and me could write a bad romance

_Authors note: First of all, I would like to apologize for my lack of updates in this story. Not too many people seemed interested, so I figured I would work on my other stories! But thanks to some awesome readers, here is the next chapter of "Enemies to Allies." I would like to dedicate this to my ever faithful reviewers Aphrodite100 and leakingpenholder. Please review if you would like to see this story continue! Thanks so much guys!_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **I am NOT the amazing J.K. Rowling, and these character's and places do not belong to me, nor does anything recognizable of this story. However, the storyline is mine!

* * *

**Recap: **Draco, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were still clustered around Hermione's bedside, willing her to wake up, respond, twitch an eyelid...anything to show that she still had a chance of coming around. It had been two and a half weeks of torture for them, not knowing what was going on with her, and if she would ever wake up.

* * *

"_Why is everything so __bloody__ bright?"_ Hermione opened her eyes groaning. It seemed as though the blasted sun was trying to sear her eyes with its brightness. Her head was pounding, and her throat was parched. She squinted at her surroundings, noting the pale blue of the room she was in, and where she was sitting, on a....hospital bed? Suddenly everything came back to her, the battle, Harry, and Draco! And just at this point a ginger blur rushed in the room and enveloped her!

"Hermione!" the blob squealed! "We've been so worried about you!"

Hermione recovered enough at this point to see it was Ginny. "Gi...!" she croaked, gesturing frantically for a class of water.

"Easy Red," drawled the smooth tones of Draco, as he handed Hermione a glass. "You'd think you haven't seen here in the past 3 weeks." he winked at Hermione.

_What? Why on earth is Draco winking at me?_ she thought.

"Where's Harry? Why am I here? What's going on?" she asked frantically.

"Well, Voldemort is dead." Ginny said solemnly. "After you stunned Bellatrix, Voldemort thought she was dead, because he didn't hear the curse, and he went berserk! He was casting curses everywhere, when Draco and Harry stopped him."

"It's over?" Hermione whispered?

"It's over," confirmed Ginny, "Voldemort cast the Avada at Draco and Harry which rebounded with the shield they had up, and he's dead."

Hermione started sobbing at this. Draco looked horrified.

"Um, I think there's something I have to go check on!" he quickly darted out of the room.

"Harry stayed as long as he could, but they wanted him to help move the remaining Death Eaters to Azkaban, so he's been helping there for the past 2 weeks. He stayed the first week, but then he couldn't refuse any longer. Me and Draco have been here since. We were beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up." Ginny said solemnly.

"Oh Gin, there's no way I'd leave you to handle all those brother's by yourself!" joked Hermione weakly. "What happened though, and why have I been here for 3 weeks?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember Bellatrix about to Crucio me, and Draco stunned her...then someone hit me with something from behind."

"That was Voldemort. He was casting curses anywhere he could, trying to knock us down. Draco diverted his attention, Ron pulled you to safety, and then he and Harry fought Voldemort. You were hit with a sectumsempra with another spell, which made you unconscious for all this time, and - "

Hermione interrupted, "Where is Ron?"

"He's at the Burrow. Mum's hardly been letting any of us out of her sight, and he's helping Dad with the renovations after the Burrow was burned down. Its coming along really well, and he's been in to visit every other day."

"Pansy is ok isn't she?" Hermione questioned anxiously.

Pansy and Ron had started dating after their graduation from Hogwarts 4 years back, and were madly in love, and soon to be engaged if Ron would muster up his courage!

"She's fine. Ron was fighting beside her the whole time, making she was ok."

Hermione's eye's watered at this. She wanted someone that would love her enough to fight beside her. She had Harry's and Ron's love as brothers, but she wanted something like what Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Pansy had.

"But Hermione, another reason why you've been here is you lost a _lot_ of blood. They tried using a blood replacement potion on you, but it didn't work."

"So what did they do?"

"They gave you some of my blood, Granger," drawled a silken voice from the doorway.

Ginny jumped a foot in the air, "_Why_ must you be so sneaky? Couldn't you just say you were here?"

"And where's the fun in that?" Draco smirked.

"Well, thank you." Hermione said stiffly.

"You're welcome," he said softly, gazing into her eyes.

"Hermione!" Harry ran over to the bed, and bear-hugged her.

"Harry!" Hermione wheezed.

"How are you doing?" he said anxiously. "Draco alerted me as soon as you woke up. We've been worried sick about you!"

"So I've heard!" Hermione smiled weakly. "I'm feeling ok, just a bit...floozy."

At this moment, a large amount of applause was heard in the hallway. In the next second, it seemed a forest had exploded in Hermione's room, complete with card's and gifts of every shape and size.

"Good morning my dear!" boomed the New Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley! Nice to see someone effective being Minister!" everyone laughed, knowing the groups history with the Ministry of Magic.

"And how are you feeling Miss. Granger?"

"Fine, I just can't believe that the war is over. After all that's gone on in the past, it's hard to believe it's over."

"And we have you brave young people to thank for that." solemnly spoke Shacklebolt. "Well, I am not here just to thank you for all of your (he gestured to the group) contributions, but to invite you to the ceremony we are having next week to honor the fallen, and to start our new era of peace."

"Of course." said the group at the same time. Everyone had lost somebody important to them during the war, and often had not had the time to say goodbye. This was an opportunity to do that.

"Thank you. It will certainly help others to know that it is not only them that have lost someone dear, but everyone. Now, on a happier note, I am also here to celebrate you on your marriage Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, or should I say Mr and Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione choked on the sip of water she had just taken, and Draco laughed.

"Excuse me Minister," Hermione said hesitantly. "We (she gestured at herself and Draco) aren't married. I've been unconscious since the last battle, and I know we definitely didn't get married before then."

"I'm sorry to spring this on both of you, but have you ever read, _Le Corps et le coeur_?"

"No." Draco and Hermione replied simultaneously.

Kingsley flicked his wand, sending a copy of the book into Draco and Hermione's hands. "According to old wizarding law, if blood was willingly taken from one person and given to another, they became legally married." he said gravelly. "I am afraid to inform you that both you and Mr. Malfoy are legally married, and there is no divorcing or separation from a blood marriage."

The occupants in the room halted to a stop, and Draco and Hermione looked at each other, faces ashen and grave.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Haha. Well, what did you guys think? Worth continuing, interesting story, absolutely awful, and don't write anything on it again? Please let me know :)!_

_Love, Swimsail_


	3. I want the touch of your hand

_Authors note:_ Wow! Thanks for the response guys, those are the most reviews I've got per chapter yet :)! I'd like to thank: herogirl24, halogirl810, tormenta oscura, project gotham, klumsykitten for their reviews, especially aprhrodite100! Thanks so much guys :)! This will probably be the last update for awhile, as I have exams next week, but who knows, plot bunnies may bound in, and I may need a "study break," haha. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one, and as always, please review :)!

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ As you know already, I am not the amazing J., and these characters and places belong to her, the storyline however, belongs to me.

* * *

_Recap: Kingsley flicked his wand, sending a copy of the book into Draco and Hermione's hands. "According to old wizarding law, if blood was willingly taken from one person and given to another, they became legally married." he said gravelly. "I am afraid to inform you that both you and Mr. Malfoy are legally married, and there is no divorcing or separation from a blood marriage."_

_The occupants in the room halted to a stop, and Draco and Hermione looked at each other, faces ashen and grave._

_

* * *

One week later:_

Hermione had finally got out of St. Mungo's the day before, and she could not be happier to get back in her own clothes and back to her own home. After all that had gone on the past two weeks with the final battle, Voldemort's defeat, and now her supposed marriage, she figured she could use a break. She and Malfoy had not really discussed their "marriage" as Draco had been drafted into helping round up the remaining Death Eaters. They had seen each other since Kingsley's announcement, but by silent agreement, had refused to be the one to bring it up first.

It was a bright sunny day, and everywhere she looked, Hermione could see the signs of rebuilding. She sighed, so much had been destroyed during the war, but seeing the signs of repairing meant people were ready to begin leading their lives again. Everyone's lives had been put on hold during the war, never knowing what tomorrow might bring, but the reconstruction was the first step in moving on.

She chose not to apparate directly home, choosing instead to walk, wanting to be outside after all her time cooped up. She lived just on the outskirts of wizarding London, just one building away from Harry and Ron who lived in Grimmauld Place. She had a flat in one of the nicest buildings, with the kindest neighbors, and every time she saw her flat, she had a warm, fuzzy feeling knowing that it was _hers. _Although she loved Ron and Harry as her own brothers, they were so _messy!_ Her flat was never like that, well, it could be messy, but in her own, _organized_ messy.

She turned the corner, going to the front door of the building and was almost blinded! She shrieked and covered her eyes.

"Hermione?" asked Draco concernedly.

"Is that _you? _Your _hair_ just blinded my eyes!"

It was true to some extent, the sun had been shining on the white-blond of Draco's hair, and as Hermione had turned, that had been all she had seen.

Draco laughed, "Are you sure it wasn't my looks?"

Hermione had recovered by this point, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I knew you were being discharged today, but I couldn't meet you at St. Mungo's in time, so I figured I'd come meet you here instead."

Hermione was flabbergasted. "But, why?"

"Want me to explain again?"

"No, I know what you're doing at this particular location, but _why_ did you want to meet me?"

Draco sighed, and pushed his hand through his hair impatiently. "Look. I didn't ask for _this_ (he gestured between them, implying their marriage), but there's no way out of it, and we're just going to have to be mature and deal with it, and I figured the first step would be to take you out on a date."

Hermione stared at him with her mouth open.

"What?" he said defensively.

"No, its a good idea," Hermione hastened to assure him, "I just thought...I mean...its you...and its _me._"

"Well put Granger," he drawled derisively, "You are correct, it is you, and it is _me_, and we're stuck in this marriage so we may as well make it work. Now, do you want to show me your flat?"

Hermione was too shocked to say anything, she unlocked the front door and led him upstairs.

"Nice flat here Granger, do you still want to keep it after you move in with me, or should we keep it?"

"What do you mean, _after_ I move in with you?" Hermione snapped, "_I'm_ not moving anywhere!"

"Do you have any idea how many enemies the Malfoy's have?" Draco raised his eyebrow, looking smugly at her.

"I think a shorter list would be how many you _don't,"_ scoffed Hermione.

"And now you're a Malfoy," he pointed out gently. "And a war hero. Do you have any idea of the danger you'd be in?"

Hermione saw red at this point, "Excuse me? As you just pointed out, I'm a _war_ hero, that means I've spent _how_ many years fighting, I _know_ how to protect myself!"

"But you couldn't protect yourself during the final battle, and I'm not constantly going to be worried if you're going to be safe here. And, you're my wife. Married couples live together."

"We're married Draco, but by blood, not on an official license!"

"Yes we are!" Draco picked up a piece of her mail sitting by the door, "See the name on the front, Hermione _Malfoy_. A marriage by blood or license is still legal, and we are married.

Hermione burst into tears. Everything was just too much to handle. Although she and Draco were friends, she had always dreamed of a man who would love her, court her, propose to her, and be her best friend. She couldn't see Draco in that way. He was _Draco_, her childhood enemy, the man loved by almost the entire female population, and she was Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, bushy-haired, male's for best friends.

Draco swore softly. This was not how he had been expecting things to turn out, but by _Merlin_, she was his wife! That meant she was under his protection, and he would _not_ let her be attacked again! He knew she was a smart witch, the smartest of their time, but she was too trusting of people. For the sake of his own sanity, he needed to make sure she was safe. It wasn't because he loved her, far from it. She was a good friend, and now apparently his wife, and he didn't want to see her hurt. He went over to where she was standing and picked her up gently, bringing her with him to the couch, sitting down.

"Shh, it's okay." he soothed.

"It's _not_ going to be okay," she sobbed, "how on earth are we going to do this?"

"You'll move in with me to my house, (she shook her head), not to Malfoy Manor, I know you hate that place, and if truth be told, so do I. We're moving into my house, you'll love it. It's got a huge library, it's by a river, and you can redecorate if you want. You'll have your own room, and you can do anything you want to the house."

Hermione sighed. She was snuggled up against his chest, and he was so warm. She could feel his heartbeat and he was so...comforting. She nodded slowly. "I'll move in, but we are _keeping this flat!"_

Draco smiled softly. His new wife would definitely be a handful, but when was his life ever easy? He looked down at his wife in his arms, noticing that her hands had crept round his back, and were clinging on to him for dear life. She had also fallen asleep. He chuckled, his new wife was going to be a hell of an adventure, and he was looking forward to it. He clicked his fingers once softly, and his house-elf apparated into the room.

"Yes, Master Draco?" squeaked Dobby softly. Dobby had gone to Draco after he had joined the light side and requested to serve him. Draco had acquiesced but on the condition that Dobby would be paid, which he happily agreed to.

"Dobby, could you package up everything here, and send it home? I'm going to take Hermione back." requested Draco softly.

"Of course Master!" Dobby bowed, something that Draco had been trying to tell him he didn't need to do, to no avail.

Draco took one last look at the room, stood up, and apparated with Hermione in his arms. He arrived at his house, (he still had no name for it, something he had to figure out soon!), his sanctuary. He opened the front door with a bit of difficulty as Hermione was still in his arms, and walked carefully to the guest bedroom next to his. His house was not big, as he did not like the stuffy atmosphere of the manor, and laid Hermione gently down on the bed, getting her tucked underneath the covers, and gently swapped her clothes to pajamas with the aid of magic.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered gently, and left the room, closing the door gently.

* * *

_So, what did you guys think? Did we like it? Please let me know! Love, Swimnsail._


	4. Rescue Me

**Author's note: **Wow, I apologize for being so late with this chapter! My muse was absentee for a long amount of time, but hopefully she's here for a little bit! Thank you all those still reading these, and I hope this was worth some of the wait! Warning her for a bit of language and a lascivious Draco! Hope you like it, and as always, reviews = love and virtual cookies!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and the song do not belong to me. Plot line does though!

* * *

Hermione was confused. It wasn't often that she was, but when it did happen, it was worrying. Why? Because she was never confused. But right at this moment? Boy was she ever.

The last thing she remember from last night was falling asleep on the couch, with Draco..nope, she was not going to think about that. But now, she was in a room that was larger than her entire flat. She sat up bemusedly gazing around at the dark wood walls, and the...Malfoy Crest on the wall? _That prat_, she fumed, _she had agreed to move in, but she did not say while she was sleeping!_

She threw back the covers and noticed that she was no longer in the clothes she had fallen asleep in, but was instead in a nightgown. She blushed furiously and prayed vehemently for Malfoy's sake that he hadn't been the one to do that. Not if he still liked his masculinity! She slipped her feet in the slippers left at the side of the bed and crossed the floor to the door throwing it open, intending to discuss this _matter_ with the aforementioned prat.

She threw open the door and strode out, and stopped abruptly after colliding with something very warm and pale. _Oof!_ She criss-crossed her eyes upward until she saw what she had fallen into, and saw a pair of silver eyes grinning down at her.

"Well good morning," Draco smirked, "I didn't think you'd want to make this marriage real so soon, but if you're inclined, I'm certainly going to be."

Hermione stared at him in confusedly and then realized that he was only wearing his boxers, and nothing else. She squeaked and clapped her hands over her eyes. "I am definitely _not_ looking for _that_!" She backed up a few paces and promptly fell over a chair behind her.

Hermione groaned from her place on the floor, it was definitely not turning out to be a great morning. She opened her eyes to see Draco smirking above her, and holding out her hand.

"You know, you don't have to get on your knees just yet..." he drawled.

Hermione smacked his hand away and got to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and glared angrily at Draco.

"What?" he said unconcernedly.

"W-what?" she spluttered. "You move me from my house when I'm sleeping," she shirked, poking him in the chest with her finger, "I wake up, not knowing where I am, and you have the _nerve_ to ask me if I want to _sleep_ with you?!"

Draco grabbed her finger before she could poke him again. He grabbed her other hand as well just to make sure. "You agreed that you would move into the manor," he reminded her.

"I know that," she shrieked and Draco winced. "But I did not say _when!"_

"So basically you're saying I should have left you alone in your apartment after just spending the past week in St. Mungos?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said angrily.

"Fine, I'll remember that for next time," he smiled coldly at her, "Now if you don't mind, I've got things to do today. You can do whatever makes you happy." He gently pushed her through the door back to her bedroom and closed the door in her face.

She was about to open the door and continue shrieking at him when she remembered the last thing he said. _Oh bugger_, she groaned and buried her face in her hands. She knew that they had grown closer as friends, and this marriage wasn't what either of them had expected, and instead of being his usual prattish self, he had tried to help her. And she had shrieked at him. Definitely not the best way to start married life.

* * *

Draco stared at the door in a mix of emotions. Anger that Hermione had once again managed to get under his skin and cause him to act like a prat. Confusion about women in general, what was with them and that awful _shrieking?_ Bloody hurt his eardrums. Annoyance that his hope for his life not turning out to be bloody awful with this marriage wasn't seeming any better than the day before.

Ah screw it. He shook his head at the door, finished getting ready, penned a note to Hermione and asked one of the House Elves to deliver it. He then called Blaise Zabini, his best friend from birth and knowing what kind of mood he was in, dragged Blaise with him to a nearby pub to get utterly and completely drunk out of his skull.

_10 Hours Later – Somewhere in Hogsmeade_

"And then," _hic_, slurred Draco, "She tells me that she agrees," _hic_, and raising his voice in imitation of Hermione, "But not yet!"

Blaise raised his fire whiskey in salutation, not as drunk as Draco yet, but almost. "Girls, you can't live with them, you can't live without them, " he sighed sadly.

Draco clinked his glass against Blaises', "What the heck," _hic,_"Am I supposed to think?"

Blaise nodded his agreement.

"I save her ruddy life, she gets to come live with me, and she still gets angry with me!" Draco slurred indignantly.

"No arguments here mate," Blaise nodded solemnly staring at the bottom of his glass. His now 5th times empty glass. "Mate?" He looked next to him and saw Draco slumped over the bar, passed out, and drooling out the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Hermione read Draco's letter at 11:00am, an hour after their first fight as a married couple. Something quite momentous, she thought sardonically. As much as Draco was a prat for avoiding her, she couldn't exactly fault him. She had been a bit unreasonable, but she had a right to be! She woke up not knowing where she was, because he had wanted her to be safe...damnit. How could you argue with logic like that?

She spent the morning walking around the Manor, trying to get acquainted with the different rooms. She admittedly got lost quite a few times, but soon figured out her way with the pointing spell she had taught Harry in 4th year. She smiled in reminiscence at that memory. How simple life used to be when all you had to do was defeat Death Eaters and Voldemort.

She finally found the library at 1:00pm and spent until 3:00pm just browsing the shelves, and admittedly pulling a few off into her personal reading pile. She had asked one of the House Elves, whom she would be talking about with Draco when he got home to ask for wages, to let her know when Draco returned, but no news as of yet. She spent until 6:00pm reading, hoping that Draco would turn up at some point.

She finally ate dinner by herself at 7:00pm, waiting for Draco to return. Hating the fact that she was waiting to return and couldn't quite concentrate on anything, because her brain was focused on _him_ and what he was doing. She was about ready to pull her hair out.

By 9:00pm, he still hadn't returned home. She admitted to herself reluctantly that she was somewhat worried as to where he was, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that, yet.

At 10:00pm, there was a thunderous crash on the front door of the Manor. Hermione hadn't been asleep, she had been busy reading (and wondering where Draco was, not that she'd admit it). She shot out of the library where she had been ensconced and grabbed her wand just in case.

Of all the things to expect, she had _not_ been expecting to see a drunk Blaise Zabini standing on the front doorstep, with Draco's arm slung over his shoulders and both clutching bottles and singing "Rescue Me," by Aretha Franklin. At the moment, they were currently harmonizing to, "Come on baby, and rescue me, because I need you by my side," interspersed with many hiccups.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the two. "Um, yes?"

Blaise and Draco jerked their heads up in astonishment.

"Helloooooo Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise drawled, "Haven't seen you in awhile," he leered at her.

She shook her head at him, knowing his flirtatious behavior didn't mean anything.

"Ah sod off Blaise," Draco hiccouphed, "Or I'll pummel you tomorrow."

"Pity," Blaise sighed, "Well, my civic duty is done. Your husband, very inebriated husband is home for the night Mrs. Malfoy, and I'm off. Poof!" he had his wand hand out, trying to apparate, but not going anywhere.

"Blaise," Hermione shook her head at him, "You can't just say 'poof' to apparate, how drunk are you?"

"Not drunk enough," he slurred, "Right, I can do it this time." He stuck his wand out again and disappeared.

Hermione shook her head at his antics, and looked at Draco who looked like he was ready to fall over. "Come on," she sighed, "What on earth have you been doing?"

"Nothing," _hic_, he said innocently as she pulled one of his arms around her shoulder.

She shook her head in bemusement at him. "Alright, now we're just going upstairs ok, and then you can go sleep at off," she said soothingly.

"S'right! I know where I sleep," he said accusingly. "I'm not waking up in the morning not knowing where I am,"_ hic_, "I know where I am. Malfoy manor," _hic_, "And it's a very nice place!" he finished indignantly.

"I know," she said soothingly, "Ok, here we are, it's your bedroom."

"I know that, what do you think I am? Drunk?" he laughed hysterically at his joke, and ran across the room and flung himself on his back on his bed.

Hermione pressed her lips together to prevent laughing but couldn't help a chuckle, and crossed the room to untangle him from the sheets which he'd got stuck under. "Of course not," she assured him. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

She made to leave the room, but a strong pale arm reached out and grabbed her wrist. "In case you've forgotten Mrs. Malfoy, you're my wife. And husbands and wives sleep together in the same room," he drawled, and patted the empty space next to him.

"Ok, I'm just going to get changed," she said quickly, hoping that he would have fallen asleep by the time she had got changed and she could sleep in her own bed.

"Nope," he shook his head indignantly at her, "I know that you're just going to go away and not come back," he pulled at her hand, pulling her off balance and onto the bed. She shrieked and fell on top of him, and he rolled himself so he was snug against her side and had his arm and leg flung over her so she couldn't move. "Night, 'Mione," he slurred, and promptly fell asleep.

Hermione sighed, no one would think Malfoy was that heavy to look at him, but the leg and arm he had over her where successfully pinning her down. She looked down at her wand where she'd dropped it near the door and knew she couldn't reach it. And she was so tired, and it just felt so nice and comfy having him right next to her, and smelling so good, like whiskey and wood. She fell asleep a minute later.

* * *

The sunlight blared in his room, hitting him right in the eyes. "Urgh, sun, bright, mmm," he ended nonsensically, wincing as it felt like a tiny drummer was inside his brain hitting his forehead again and again.

"Why does my head hurt," he moaned piteously, clutching his head in his hands.

"Possibly because you indulged in an all-day drinking session with Blaise yesterday," came a soft voice from the corner.

Draco dropped his hands from his head as he remembered exactly what he had done yesterday, and what he'd done last night. _Hermione. Bed. Sleep. Cuddly. Aw, fuck! _


	5. Or Take Me In Your Arms

**Author's note:** Wow, two updates in a week! More updating than in however many months! Go muse! I would love to thank the following amazing reviewers: Project Gotham, ruth hammond, Rocketship2Mars and Stefany Sungold for the most amazing reviews, and for keeping me inspired to keep writing! I would also love to thank Aphrodite100 and leakingpenholder for inspiring me to keep writing this story. You guys are all incredible, and keep me wanting to write and more than that, you make me love to write :)!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine.

* * *

Draco groaned and had his head in his hands. _Why on earth had he got Blaise to bring him home, and why on earth had he told Granger to stay?_ Oh yep, that's right, because he was an idiot.

"I take it from the groaning that you severely regret the actions from last night?" came the amused voice from the doorway.

Draco's head shot up, "Not actually love, just regretting the fact that you're fully dressed and standing over there, and I'm in bed over here," he raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. He knew that any mention of them acting like husband and wife would unnerve her so much that she would throw him an evil glare and leave. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and evil glare done, and gone.

It wasn't that he wanted to sleep with her, because that would just mess up what relationship they could salvage. Similarly though, he was her husband damnit! There was also the case of her impressive-looking arse, and her face was soft on the eyes, he mused. _Hang on, stop it right there_, he ordered his thoughts, _you only like annoying her because you're a Slytherin. Damn right! _

He avoided Hermione for the rest of the morning, and found much to his relief and annoyance, that she was avoiding him as well. He finally had to cave in when he was getting breakfast and noticed her sitting in the kitchen, staring right at him. (Unfortunately) they weren't in Hogwarts anymore, and to ignore his own wife would be a bit pig-headed. He nodded his head at her in greeting and stuffed his toast quickly, but elegantly in his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anything.

He got the feeling she realized what he was doing when she gave him that _look._

"Draco, I'm going back to my flat today to finish packing up the rest of my things. I should be home by about 5:00 though," she sniffed daintily at his behaviour.

He nodded his head back at her and pointed at the toast in his mouth, "Mmph," he let the door swing on his way back out.

* * *

Hermione stared daggers at the door closing behind him, knowing perfectly well what he was up to, but refusing to give in to his childish games.

She had woken up that morning to find that Draco had wrapped himself like a second blanket over her, with his leg flung over her hip, and one of his arms under her clutching her hip, and the other glued to her chest. Needless to say it had been quite disconcerting waking up and finding that, and mortifying trying to get herself out of the said situation. When she had tried to remove his hands initially he had groaned and moaned, trying to resist her pulling away until she finally whapped him on the head and jumped out of the bed when his hands landed on his head, wondering what had hit him. Thankfully, he had dropped his hands a second later and snored himself back to sleep.

She had to admit, never in her wildest dreams had she thought the Draco _Malfoy_ of all people would snore. Everything he did was elegant, from the clothing he wore, to the manners he expressed. Snoring was something so completely against that, that she had trouble reconciling the two. And pondering if he knew he snored, and then thinking about the expression on his face if he didn't and she told him.

She had been eating her breakfast undisturbed when he had finally walked in a good a couple of hours later. And proceeded to stuff a piece of toast in his mouth when he had seen her, so he didn't have to talk. He thought she didn't know what he was doing, but she did. And she wasn't having it.

"Draco, I'm going back to my flat today to finish packing up the rest of my things. I should be home by about 5:00 though," she sniffed daintily at his behaviour.

The git then nodded his head at her and pointed at the toast in his mouth, "Mmph," he let the door swing on his way back out.

She sat there fuming. She knew that she hadn't really helped matters really yesterday, but ignoring her wasn't exactly going to help either. Really, boys were just so _childish_. Maybe Ginny would know what to do, she mused.

_3 hours later_

"I don't know why you just don't do this with magic," Ginny grumbled after packing yet another box.

"But the oint is I'm seeing what I actually own, and what I can give away," Hermione explained patiently for the third time that day. "There's no point hanging on to things when I don't need them and someone else might."

"True," Ginny conceeded, "But maybe you can get them to give us a hand in packing!"

Hermione laughed at her friend, "Well, you can have that dress you've had your eye on for awhile," she teased.

Ginny squealed and bounded over to her to give her a hug, "Thank you thank you thank you! You know Harry's jaw is going to drop to the ground when he sees me in it!"

Hermione laughed. She knew as well as anyone else that Harry's jaw dropped at whatever Ginny was wearing. He was hopelessly devoted to her, and sometimes it was a bit sickening to see that mushy look the got when they saw each other.

She continued moving things from her bedroom into a box when she came across the picture of her, Harry and Ron in first year. She was in the middle with both boys arms around her shoulders. It was taken after Harry's first defeat of Voldemort, when he had finally been allowed out of the hospital wing. Things were never really simple even then, but compared to now? Things just kept on changing, sometimes for the better, sometimes worse, but they just kept changing.

They finally finished packing the rest of Hermione's flat at around 5:00, and it was a bittersweet ending. Hermione had loved living in the flat, living close to work, the library, but it was far away from her friends, and she had missed them dearly. Not to say that moving in with Draco was exactly the best plan in the world, but at least she wouldn't be living on her own anymore. Although she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. It was...different.

Hermione flicked her wand at the boxes piled in the living room, "Reducio!" They shrunk until they could fit in her purse and she accio'd them to her, packed them in her bag, and closed the zip. She walked around the flat one last time, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, took one last look around, and stepped out into the hallway where Ginny was waiting.

"You ready?" she asked softly.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be, I've got to drop the keys off, and then we'll head out."

She dropped her keys off at the landlords and taking Ginny's arm, side-apparated the to Malfoy Manor.

They arrived just outside the Manor, on the path leading up to the front door. They walked up the path, and dropped her purse in her bedroom. They headed to the kitchen, intending to grab some food after having nothing all day.

She pushed open the door to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Ron, Harry and Draco surrounded by a mountain of food. There was cake, crisps, pizza, chocolate, butterbeer, burgers, everything.

"Well, looks like Ron's hungry," Ginny commented dryly.

The boys heads whipped around in shock, not noticing the presence of Hermione andd Ginny until she spoke. Ron fell of his chair with a yelp and Harry and Draco both had identical looks of surprise.

"You're all done with the flat then 'Mione?" Harry greeted.

"Yes, we just finished," Hermione said dryly. "Boy's night out?"

Harry flushed guiltily, "We were just coming to check how you two were holding up," he bent under the table and retrieved Ron from his hiding place.

Ron nodded his approval as well, "Just checking you had enough food – oomph," Harry elbowed him in his side, "I mean, check you two were doing ok," he finished lamely.

"I think we're doing ok, but we might need more food," Hermione laughed at their guilty expressions.

"Well, I think we're just about done in here anyways," Harry said jovially, "We're having a pick-up game of Quidditch. Ginny, Hermione, want to play?"

Hermione shuddered. She couldn't understand for the life of her why everyone loved flying on a broom. It was a piece of wood, with nothing to hold you on. You could roll and fall to your death, crash, fall into something, land on someone, anything! "No thanks, I'll watch."

Harry nodded. He hadn't expected another response, but it was worth asking.

Ginny nodded, "I'm in."

"Ok, me and Draco, vs Ron and Ginny, good?" Harry looked around, seeing the nods. "Alright, Quidditch kickoff in 5 minutes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a book from the Library and headed out to the back garden. There was no point trying to watch, every time she did, her stomach was constantly on edge, fearing that someone was going to get hurt, better not to watch. It was just a friendly game, but still.

Harry released the game Snitch, charmed to come back with a spell which was useful when you didn't want the game to go on too long. He and Draco flew to their end of the 'pitch,' and Ron and Ginny flew to theirs. Hermione stuck her head in her book and started reading.

She kept on looking up, she couldn't help it with all the cheers and catcalling she heard. Everytime she did, she pretended to be swatting a fly away, trying to not notice the precarious postions of the players. She pretended she didn't see Ron falling off his broom and dangling in mid-air although she sent a quick blast of wind in his direction which pushed him back on. She pretended she didn't see Ginny zoom past Draco, catch his foot, and pull him backwards of his broom. Wait, _Draco?_

She flung her book to the side and jumped to her feet seeing Draco spread-eagled on the ground and raced to his side. She dropped to her knees and started checking for his pulse frantically. "Draco?" she said frantically. "Draco?"

Ginny, Harry and Ron had come in a circle around them at this point, "Is he ok?"

"I don't know!" Hermione snapped, "He fell from the sky, and is flat on his back. What is with all the stupid _flying!_ He doesn't look conscious. Great, we've been married all of two days and you've already injured my husband -" she finshed abruptly as her wrist was jerked and she found herself staring into her husband's eyes.

"Didn't know you cared Granger," he grinned at her furious expression.

She pounded on his chest until he let her up, "You despicable, _loathsome_ git! We're worried _sick_ and you're faking it!"

He smacked his hand over her mouth, "Hold it woman, I was winded, what did you expect me to say? I just landed on the ground from 30ft!"

Hermione glared daggers at him, "I'm going inside. And I don't care. Just like _you_ apparently." She stormed off, grabbing her book as she went.

Harry whistled as he went by, observing Draco's face as he stared after Hermione. "Well I'll be damned," he said softly so only Ginny could hear, "Looks like we don't have to worry about these two as much as we thought."


End file.
